The principle behind vaccination is to induce an immune response in the host thus providing protection against subsequent challenge with a pathogen. This may be achieved by inoculation with a live attenuated strain of the pathogen (i.e. a strain having reduced virulence such that it does not cause the disease caused by the virulent pathogen).
Classically, live attenuated vaccine strains of bacteria and viruses have been selected using one of two different methodologies. Mutants have been created either by treatment of the organism using mutagenic chemical compounds or by repeated passage of the organism in vitro. However, use of either method gives rise to attenuated strains in which the mode of attenuation is unclear. These strains are particularly difficult to characterize in terms of possible reversion to the wild type strain as attenuation may reflect single (easily reversible) or multiple mutation events.
Using modem genetic techniques, it is now possible to construct genetically defined attenuated bacterial strains in which stable attenuating deletions can be created. A number of site directed mutants of Salmonella have been created using this type of technology (2, 5, 6, 12, 22, 35, 36, 37). Amongst the most comprehensively studied attenuating lesions are those in which mutations in the biosynthetic pathways have been created, rendering the bacteria auxotrophic (e.g. aro genes). Mutations in these genes were described as early as 1950 (1) as responsible for rendering Salmonella less virulent for mice. Several different auxotrophic mutations such as galE, aroA or purA have also been described previously (6, 12). Salmonella aroA mutants have now been well characterised and have been shown to be excellent live vaccines against salmonellosis in several animal species. In addition, in order to reduce the chances of a reversion to virulence by a recombination event mutations have now been introduced into two independent genes such as aroA/purA and aroA/aroC Identical mutations in host adapted strains of Salmonella such as S. typhi (man) and S. dublin (cattle) has also resulted in the creation of a number of single dose vaccines which have proved successful in clinical (11, 17) and field trials (15).
In animal studies, attenuated S. typhimurium has been used as a vehicle for the delivery of heterologous antigens to the immune system (3, 8, 32). This raises the potential of the development of multivalent vaccines for use in man (9).